Fourier transform spectroscopy and broadband light sources can be used for measuring sample properties at a spectrum of wavelengths. The Fourier transform spectroscopy can include a moving mirror that can create a path length difference in one light beam relative to another. The two light beams can recombine, and the resultant interferogram can be formed based on interference. The Fourier transform of the interferogram can be used to determine the spectral absorbance (or transmittance).
Although a broadband light source (e.g., white light) spectrometer may be capable of measuring across a spectrum of wavelengths, a broadband source may not be able or may require complicated algorithms to discern between signals associated with one or more sample properties and noise. Furthermore, broadband source spectrometers may use temporal multiplexing, which can lead to long measurement times, moving parts, and/or a large number of light sources. Moreover, broadband spectrometers may use spatial multiplexing, which may lead to a large number of optical components and/or mechanically moving parts. Additionally, broadband source spectrometers may not be capable of resolving specific wavelengths. A spectrometer and light source capable of measuring across a spectrum of wavelengths and capable of discerning between signal associated with one or more sample properties and noise may be desired.